<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bit Demonic by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691220">A Bit Demonic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Angel, maybe you're just picking up on some sort of demonic fart."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bit Demonic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: A Bit Demonic<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley, Hastur, Ligur<br/>
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Hastur/Ligur<br/>
Word Count: 675<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6.<br/>
Summary: "Angel, maybe you're just picking up on some sort of demonic fart."</p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>"My dear, did you feel that?" Aziraphale leaned forward, pulling away from Crowley. "I swear there was a tiny demonic presence coming from your plant room." His eyes widened. "There it is again!"</p><p>Crowley curled his arm around Aziraphale's waist, preventing him from leaving the couch entirely. "Angel, maybe you're just picking up on some sort of demonic fart. You know what those oysters do to me."</p><p>"Don't be crass." He glanced down at Crowley's arm. "I just want to go check. Maybe it's a tiny spy from Hell."</p><p>"They've promised to leave us alone." He sighed, reluctantly releasing the angel. "But I am going to go with you. One of my plants might have developed a demonic personality."</p><p>"Is that even possible?"</p><p>Crowley shrugged as he got to his feet. "At this point I'd say anything was possible."</p><p>---</p><p>"See? Nothing but plants." Crowley narrowed his eyes. "Plants that need to <i>grow better</i> if they know what's good for them!"</p><p>"Don't take it out on these poor dears." Aziraphale froze. "Did you see it? Something just skittered across the leaf of that big shiny plant!" He pointed. "Right there! Maybe it's a demonic insect? Some sort of cockroach?"</p><p>Crouching down next to the plant, Crowley held his hand out. "It's not a cockroach, angel. That's a baby chameleon." He took a deep breath as he tried to project an aura of calm. "They're very small, maybe the size of your fingertip."</p><p>"How in the world did a baby lizard get into your plants?"</p><p>"Ligur's aspect is a chameleon." He moved his hand closer, holding the palm as still as possible. "Not going to hurt you, Ligur. Wouldn't be right, with you so small like this. Must have been rebooted with everything else and then hid. Something this tiny wouldn't last a few minutes in Hell, especially if they figured out who he was. He's a Duke. Probably has a list of enemies as long as my arm."</p><p>The chameleon eyed both of them at the same time before slipping onto Crowley's hand. It shifted colors and then settled on a mint green. "There we go. I swear on Aziraphale you won't come to any more harm here. I suppose I should call Hastur and tell him what we found."</p><p>"Isn't Hastur the one who wanted you executed?" Aziraphale looked worried. "I'm not sure if having him come here would be a good idea, darling."</p><p>"Angel, the way you feel about me is the way he feels about Ligur." Crowley held his hand very still as he walked back to the other room. He could feel the chameleon trembling against his skin. "You're going to be fine. I think you've actually doubled in size since I picked you up."</p><p>---</p><p>"He's alive." Hastur sat down, clutching his hand to his mouth. "I thought I'd lost him."</p><p>"Look, I'm going to stay with Aziraphale for a little while so you two can be here without being bothered. We both know he can't go home like that. Even with your protection, he'd still be very vulnerable." Crowley glanced over at the chameleon which was slowly climbing up Hastur's arm to his shoulder. "Plus, you could take better care of him than anyone else."</p><p>"You would allow me to stay in your home?" The Duke ran a finger along Ligur's back, smiling as the chameleon went through a series of color changes. "You'd trust me?"</p><p>"Trust you about as far as I can throw you." He stuck his hands in his pockets. With Aziraphale's help, he'd already moved anything of value or importance to the storerooms in the bookshop. "But this is probably the safest place you could be, at least until he's recovered more. Just don't trash the flat and if the plants give you any trouble, yell at them."</p><p>"Not going to thank you, Crowley. You're the reason he's like this in the first place."</p><p>"It was self-defense." Crowley turned and walked over to the door. "For what it's worth, I'm glad he's not permanently gone."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>